


Incubators

by WayWardWonderer (orphan_account)



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Abduction, Conspiracy, Doctors, Gen, Hospital, Kidnapping, Missing, Nurses, Pregnancy, Pregnant, Secrets, Surrogacy, Trapped, greed - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:46:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25621585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/WayWardWonderer
Summary: A nurse begins her first shift at a prestigious hospital and discovers that there's something very peculiar about the way her patients are handled.
Kudos: 2





	Incubators

I was a nurse fresh out of my student program and eager to start working.

After applying to many different hospitals I was accepted by a prestigious private hospital specializing in obstetrics and prenatal care. The hospital was famous for its surrogacy programs and had global reputation of delivering the healthiest and what were considered genetically superior babies.

I was of course excited and couldn’t wait to see my new hospital and meet my new coworkers at such a reputable location.

I arrived at the famous ‘Blessed Wing Hospital’ at 9am sharp on a Monday morning. Immediately I was greeted by several upbeat and cheery nurses and doctors, and my attending was just as wonderful when it came time for introductions. It didn’t take long for me to make friends and fit right in with the daily routine at the hospital. I was of course was still restricted from full access to the hospital seeing as I was new and needed to earn my privileges, but even so I never felt limited as I began my new career as a nurse.

The only thing that struck me as odd as I spent my shifts learning the layout of the hospital was the fact that I never saw any patients coming into the hospital, or ever leaving. What I did see were many happy, affluent couples arriving to adopt their newborns and walking out with their bundles of joy.

I never saw the surrogates before or even after delivery.

My job was to tend to the many newborns and ensure that each baby was taken home by their proper parents. It was a very fulfilling job to work with such small innocent bundles of life as they entered this strange new world. Each baby was perfectly healthy and no two babies ever looked alike. It was as if each baby had been painstakingly custom designed before birth.

I truly did enjoy my job and at the time I only had one problem with working in the hospital. Occasionally when I was outside the nursery and waiting room I could hear loud painful screams of the women in labor through the many private rooms down the delivery wing corridor. The doctors and nurses did their best to ease the discomfort of the delivering women but the screams continued. Stranger still the screams seemed less like screams of pain and more like screams of terror. I had somehow learned to tune out the screams and focus on the miracle that followed, that is until I heard one woman scream something I will never forget: “Why do you keep doing this to me? Please, I want to leave!”

After a few months of working I felt confident enough to start asking about the oddly absent patients to my most trusted coworkers. My questions were met with silence and stern looks from both the doctors and the nurses as they fell eerily silent. Finally my attending pulled me aside and told me to stop asking questions and to just do my job. There was nothing to worry about, at least that's what she told me.

The screams of pain and terror continued to ring out through the hallways of the hospital and no one talked about them. I personally found solace in the nursery where I could tend to the newborns, but sure enough the screams would always follow me after I left the nursery while I walked through the halls of the delivery wing.

My first year passed with no incident and I was no longer on restricted access. I could freely roam throughout the entire hospital, but there was no reason for me to wander beyond the nursery, delivery wing or doctor’s lounge.

My curiosity, however, got the better of me. Shortly after my 1 year anniversary I was wandering the halls during a rare graveyard shift when I heard the screaming of yet another woman in labor. But what caught my attention was this was the same woman I heard pleading with the doctors shortly after I started working, I recognized her voice instantly because her haunting words were still burned into my memory.

She was delivering a second baby in less than two years, this was very risky and as a professional surrogate she would know better than to do this to her body. Again I heard her screaming in fear and begging the doctors to not ease her pain, but to let her go. I didn’t understand. Let her go? Was she being hospitalized against her will? The hospital was in no way an asylum or mental health facility, and even so she sounded completely lucid, albeit, frightened to me.

I waited two more weeks before I finally had the nerve to check out the locked private delivery rooms of the hospital. I was on the night shift yet again and with little activity it was easy for me to slip around unnoticed. I found myself walking down the long hallway with signs pointing in the direction of the numerous delivery rooms as well as a second doctor’s lounge where it seemed only the obstetricians relaxed between deliveries.

It was then I heard a woman cry out in pain. I had come to recognize that particular cry of pain as a woman deep in labor. The odd thing is her cry came from behind an isolated door that was labeled ‘Incubators’.

I didn’t see anyone else in the maternity wing or exiting the delivery rooms so I checked the door to see if it too was locked the like the other doors. Fortunately it was not. I went into room to check on the woman crying out in pain, and within seconds of peering inside the room I wish I hadn’t.

When I opened the door what I saw sent a wave of nausea up my throat that I can still taste to this very day.

The large room had two dozen beds, each bed holding a woman in different stages of pregnancies, and the women were all surgically mutilated in some controlled fashion. The women were all young, fit and of various races. Each woman had both of their arms and both of their legs from their elbows and knees surgically amputated, their lack of appendages made it easier to ensure they didn't try to escape. Even so they were all strapped down to their beds with no possible means of moving.

The women were all helpless and alone save for one another's company. Tubes and I.V.’s containing nutrients and fluids snaked across the women’s mutilated bodies as the only means to keep them alive as they gestated the fetuses in their wombs.

One blonde woman, her belly absolutely massive in comparison to her mangled body, spotted me and begged me to help her.

“Please!" Her voice sounded as broken as her body as she turned to me and plead for help. "You have to get us out of here!”

I couldn’t speak. I couldn’t even move. I just stared at them with my hand over my mouth to stifle a gasp of shock and to keep me from being sick.

“Please!” She cried out again. Desperate and scared she begged me for her life. “They won’t let us leave! They keep using us, using our bodies against our will!”

Too stunned and confused by what I was seeing I backed away from the atrocious sight toward the door behind me.

The woman cried out to me again with unshed tears in her blue eyes. “We can’t move! We can’t escape, please, you have to help us! You're the only one who can!”

Fear set in and I bolted from the room from sheer panic. Unsure of where to go or what to do I returned to the nursery of the hospital and stared with fascination at the innocent newborns that laid before me. This couldn’t be the result of such a horrific experiment, could it? Each newborn looking so unique and perfect couldn't possibly be the result of doctors selecting the 'perfect mother' through their captive women, could it?

No. There was no denying it. The way the women were all mutilated and being kept from the public eye was to hide the abomination of body trafficking by the hospital. Only the richest people in the world could afford the care and services of the hospital, and now I knew why. They were paying the hospital to use those women as their own personal incubators to create a perfect child.

My shift came to an end at sunrise I couldn’t get out of the hospital fast enough. As soon as I pulled into my front driveway I threw up on the grass and began weeping for the poor women I had abandoned in my moment of panic.

I didn’t sleep that day or that night. I kept hearing the cries of pain and the pleading for their freedom every time I closed my eyes. It was absolutely haunting and sickening to think about it.

Two days later I returned to the hospital and began my shift trying to act like nothing had happened. I walked into the nursery as per usual and my eye was immediately drawn to a newborn girl with blonde hair and blue eyes. The same hair and eyes of the woman who had begged for my help.

And I knew what I saw was true. I wasn't imagining things and I needed to do something at last.

I lied to my attending and said I was going home early because I was feeling ill, and never looked back. As soon as I was in the safety of my home I called the police and told them what I had seen, where to look and swore I'd testify against the hospital if they needed me to do so.

The police arrived at the hospital within minutes of my phone call, and they found the same gruesome sight that I had found in the back of the building.

The doctors and nurses on staff were arrested and taken to the precinct for questioning, while the captive women were taken to a new hospital for treatment; a hospital I applied to work at before the police raided the offending hospital I had once worked. My old hospital had been quietly shut down, and the staff were scattered about.

I breathed a sigh of relief and waited for the story to break on the news. But no such story ever aired.

There was no mention of the human incubators that had been freed from the hospital anywhere.

In fact, there was no record of the women arriving at the new hospital where I had applied for work for proper care…

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this on CreepyPasta.Org about two years ago. Discovered there was actually a CreepyPasta category on here, so I put my (improved) story on here for more people to enjoy.


End file.
